User talk:Meta Kirby52
Go ahead, talk about whatever you want to....KEEP IT CLEAN, please. Also, please don't forget to add your signature so I know who's talking to me! Also, to make sure the page flows smoothly, remember to incorporate a ":" whenever starting a new message. Thank you! Archive User talk:Meta Kirby52/archive 1 Sky Tower Do you still have your old KRtDL emulator? If so, would you please help me get some screenshots of the Sky Tower in Nutty Noon? What I'm trying to get specifically is a number of images of the tower in the overworld. Y'know, have Kirby stand in front of each stage door and take a screenshot. Are you able to do that? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 23:14, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :Heh, not on this new desktop I don't. Pretty sure I can find the right emulator now, though. Hopefully it runs smoother than it did on my laptop. I found my patience growing pretty darn thin when I used it before because it was stuttering. I'll take a look when I can, hopefully this weekend. I'm going to try and prioritize the K:64 stuff first, but we'll see. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 03:43, September 24, 2016 (UTC) 500 message limit In response, we have a 500 message limit in threads because it can cause slowdown, and well, it's a lot of content. This mainly stemmed from an RP thing that went on while you were away. It spanned over 20 threads, each with 500 or 500+ messages. They're not RPing here anymore; that's been moved to the Kirby Fan-Fiction wiki, where the previous threads have been archived there before having them deleted here. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:10, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I see. Thanks for letting me know. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:14, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Speaking of which, you may want to archive of your talk page. It's reached over 70K. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::...So, how do I do that? Mind pointing me to a page or do you think you can explain it? Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:42, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_Wiki:Policy#Talk_pages Here's a thing. Should mention archiving and the procedures to do so. Otherwise, I can do it for you. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:48, October 28, 2016 (UTC) No, no, I think I can handle it. I hope. Shouldn't be relegating this duty to other users when I should learn it myself. Give me a bit. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 03:11, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :Of course. Not going to steal any thunder. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :: ...So, uh, I don't like asking for help, but... yeah I think I'm going to need you to do your thing, please. I have no idea what I'm doing...thanks... Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 03:25, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::The only issue you had is that you used the wrong slash type when creating the new page. Use "/". Otherwise, everything else is fine. We can get that page renamed, and perhaps that'll fix the issue. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:28, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually, the page is not rename-able, so it'll have to be deleted and redone. I can do that for you, or you can take another stab at it, now that I've told you about the slash problem. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:30, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::: ...I'll try again... Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 03:38, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::Nicely done. You get a gold star. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:45, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations! You probably haven't noticed yet, but I saw that you just made your 2,000th edit to the Kirby Wiki. Congrats."Kirby must have been at least mildly traumatized afterwards" (talk) 07:40, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Thanks! Even though the last 200 or so were mostly non-main space edits, thanks a bunch :3 (loving that signature, by the way) Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 18:39, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Loving it too. If you ever want a new sig, I can probably whip something up in return with my modest GIMP skills. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 19:40, November 10, 2016 (UTC) : I'll keep that offer in mind! Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 19:41, November 10, 2016 (UTC) : I don't normally use the site, but I thought I'd let you know that I sent you a message on DA. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 02:11, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Honestly...It's been ages since I've checked there, so it's good that you informed me! Otherwise that message would be lost to the annals of time. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:18, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Aha, glad I thought of bringing it up here then. I've read your response and sent another one. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 03:02, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Is the "grass = pants" quote really from Epic Yarn? I've seen it used out of context in a bunch of places without any references to Kirby, so I guess it took on a life of its own, like that infamous quote about message boards from Super Paper Mario. I skipped on Epic Yarn because I didn't like the style or music, or what I heard about the gameplay, and I knew that it wasn't originally meant to be a Kirby game. Yoshi Woolly World was pretty good though. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 00:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::: It sure is. Skip to about 1:10 in the video. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 14:02, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Nice! --JonasEVB Avatar art request! Since you showed interest in lending your artistic efforts to a new custom avatar for me to use, I'm going to request one here. I'd like a doodle of Chilly, going after WDF77's suggestion. (Or Super Chilly if you want, I leave that up to you.) I've always been fond of those bucket-headed Japanese snowmen, and it fits with the season and my username. It definitely won't be a challenge for you either...I was first thinking of asking you to do Gim, but he's way more complicated to draw. I'm sure WDF could cook up a great sketch for me himself, but he's clearly busy with a bunch of other projects for the community right now, and it would feel more special coming from you. ^_^; (No offense to WDF, I simply don't know him as well.) Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 02:21, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :I see. Well I guess I could whip something up, probably won't be ready until tomorrow, depending on what you want. Do you want a pencil and paper drawing or a digital thingy? Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:30, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :It's up to you, but I think a digital drawing would "pop" more as a small avatar thumbnail, as well as being easier to color (probably). And no need to rush it, this isn't something with a deadline. My placeholder Blade Knight is doing fine for now. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 02:38, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Noooooooope too late, working on it because I have nothing better to do. Also, as a side note, you want to add one more "colon" than the previous user left. So, for example, I had one in my last message, and you also added one; however, you should've added one more to make the message flow easier. If you choose to reply to his message, add another colon to make it three. The limit we hit here is usually four/five colons before we reset back to zero. ...By Marx, I hope you understand that because even I don't. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:43, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Took a few tries in the preview window, but I think I figured this colon business out. I always recognized that something was off about the formatting of my talk page posts, I just had no idea how to fix it, and it wasn't such a huge deal that one of the other admins swooped in to school me on it. Thanks! Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 02:50, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::There ya go! You get an Internet Cookie. As for the avatar, it's done, so...now the question of how you get it. On dA, you could send me what your email address is and I can send you the file directly, or I can plop it on the Wikia and just remove every trace of it once you save it that way. Whatever works better for you, though the former way will make it so I can send you updates and less taxing on the Wiki's systems. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 03:00, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::For an easier method, would it be allowed for you to post a link to an external image hosting site like Imgur, so the image wouldn't actually have to go on the Wikia before it ends up as my avatar? Imgur also gives out deletion links for every image you post, if you want to scrub it from there later. I'll be able to manage if you tell me that this isn't going to work, though. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 03:19, November 18, 2016 (UTC) boop Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 03:23, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Haha, love it! x3 Especially the "...what the heck is that?" expression. The subtle gradients are nice too. You have my gratitude! Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 03:31, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Marx Wrath. WTH, man? OK, listen here buddy. I have a friend who has been working extremely hard on a kirby fan game for many years, and recently I see a wiki page about the main villian, Marx Wrath. Now, this may not be completley canon, of course, its a freakin' fan game, but my point is that you really didn't need to remove it. It was accurate, and just because you think something doesn't belong on here doesn't mean that other people do. He was so happy to finally get some recognition, but you had to literally go and destroy it. He said that every detail about that character was correct, and that someone putting all that effort into expaining a character was amazing to him, but it had just been ripped away from him right before his eyes. And I wonder who is responsible for that, hmm? You like taking away people's happiness, buddy? Yeah, didn't think so. What if this had happened to you, huh? What if you put so much effort into a project, and someone finally sees that and makes an entire wiki page on it, only to have it be taken away and ripped up right in front of you? I mean, it's not like you could understand anyway, Mr. "I found out about Kirby from Smash Bros. and have only been into it since 2011". But really though, was that nessecary? Just because you have the power of an "admin" means that you can just take away people's hard work? Wow. Just truly pathetic. It was not hurting anybody, at all. It was just there to acknowledge the fact that people are working super hard on a fan game, including me. It wasn't an edit to an article, it wasn't changing any facts, and it wasn't any sort of trolling. So what the hell, may I ask, is your problem, huh? You disgust me, honestly. Get a life, bro. Marx555 (talk) 00:54, April 4, 2017 (UTC)Marx